


When The Moon Fell In Love With The Sun

by RedRedRover



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: Gender-Neutral Farmer, Other, Shane is bad with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRedRover/pseuds/RedRedRover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Shane's perspective of Pelican Town's newest resident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Moon Fell In Love With The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by P!ATD's When The Day Met The Night, which you can listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKKdy4ucD7Y

_ When the moon fell in love with the sun _

_ All was golden in the sky _

_ All was golden when the day met the night _

 

Shane never imagined there’d be a day where somebody annoyed him quite this much.

 

Ever since news got in that a new farmer would be taking over that ratty field in the corner of town, practically everyone had been abuzz with excitement. There was chatter in every house, at every shop; What they might look like, what they might  _ be  _ like. Frankly, it had started to get on Shane’s nerves.

 

But when you finally  _ did  _ show up, skipping around everywhere with that big, stupid grin and that seemingly boundless optimism, Shane almost wished for the chatter back. Even that would be better than the way you dashed about town, running little errands for anyone who asked and never seeming to be short of excess energy.

 

Ever since you’d arrived, you had plagued him with your obnoxious cheer, greeting him each morning with volume that was completely unnecessary for the time of day. Even his aggressive introduction didn’t deter you. In fact, it seemed to spur you  _ further.  _ Every few days you would show up at his work, at the saloon, sometimes even when he was walking home late into the evening, and bestow upon him some random gift. Food, eggs, fresh crops; You even started a conversation once with ‘Look at this cool rock I found!’ Before gifting it to him and skipping off again to do whatever the  _ hell _ you did with your mountains of free time.

 

_ When the moon found the sun _

_ He looked like he was barely hanging on _

_ But her eyes saved his life _

_ In the middle of summer (summer) _

 

Case in point? Your appearance at the Stardrop Saloon.

 

“Welp, I better get going. Have a good one, Shane!” You slid the beer you had just paid for across the bar until it stopped perfectly in front of his seat. Beaming, you made your way out of the saloon and into the night.

 

“Persistent little…” Shane grumbled, sinking against the bar as he downed another drink.

 

“Have enough, Shane?” Gus said with a teasing lilt. Shane merely huffed, spinning his glass lazily against the polished surface.

 

“Yoba, how long will it take for them to leave me  _ alone _ ?” He nearly threw his hands up in the air, but chose instead to smack them against the counter. “Buying me a  _ drink _ ?  _ Really _ ?” 

 

Gus started to reach across the bar to take it away, but Shane snatched it before he could reach. “I’m still gonna drink it,” He mumbled, sipping the beer with a sour expression.

 

Gus smiled a cheeky, knowing smile, his hand retreating. “Whatever you say.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

Frankly, Shane was amazed you hadn’t gotten sick of him by now. Though your greetings became slightly less… aggressive, you still went out of your way each day to greet him with a smile. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, you had slowly become a part of Shane’s daily routine.

 

_ In the middle of summer _

_ All was golden in the sky _

_ All was golden when the day met the night _

 

You were making the long trek home from the mines late one night, when something caught your attention out of the corner of your eye. Shane was seated on the dock, beer in hand, feet inches away from the water. You sidled up to him slowly, taking a seat on the dock. Either too drunk or too exhausted to care, he didn’t attempt to drive you away with his usually bitter mood.

 

“Up late, huh?” He asked, holding an unopened beer out to you. “Here, have a cold one.” 

 

“Thanks,” You murmured, taking the can and cracking it open. You sat there in silence for a few seconds, listening to the distant chirps of grasshoppers and the gentle lap of the pond against the dock.

 

“Buh… Life.” He grumbled, tipping back his drink.

 

“Bad day?” You stole a glance up to Shane, who was staring, tired-eyed and weary, out across the water.

 

_ So he said, "Would it be all right _

_ If we just sat and talked for a little while _

_ If in exchange for your time _

_ I give you this smile?" _

 

He didn’t respond right away, and instead took a long, slow swig of his beer, watching the gentle ripples of the pond beneath his dangling feet. “You ever feel like…” He paused for a moment, sighing softly, “no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail? Like you’re stuck in some miserable abyss and you’re so deep that you can’t even see the light of day?”

 

“Shane…” You breathed, soft and worried. He had never heard that tone in your voice before, and he  _ definitely  _ didn’t like it. It sounded so sad, so pathetic, laced with a cocktail of fear and pity that made Shane’s stomach spin.

 

He didn’t stop though, taking another sip and letting the words fall. “I just feel like, no matter how hard I try… I’m not strong enough to climb out of that hole.”

 

For a moment you were silent, and Shane clenched his fists, staring hard into the water. Then, with a speed he never realized you had, you slammed back the beer and crushed the can against the dock. 

 

“You wanna know what I think?” You started. Shane gave a small, surprised nod in reply. “Even though you’re a grump, I still know you’re a good person. You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, ya know?”

 

Shane opened his mouth to say something, but you stopped him with a wave of your hand. “To be perfectly honest? Working at Joja nearly broke me. I felt like I was being crushed. But if I’m proof of  _ anything _ , it’s that anyone can be strong enough to pull themselves out.” You reached over and placed your hand gently on his shoulder, smiling softly when he didn’t jerk away. 

 

_ So she said, "That's okay _

_ As long as you can make a promise _

_ Not to break my little heart _

_ Or leave me all alone in the summer." _

 

Shane cleared his throat and stood up, red dusting the tips of his ears. “W-well, my liver’s begging me to quit. Better call it a night.” You stood up with him. 

 

“Don’t give up just yet, okay?” You gave him a hearty pat on the back. “Goodnight, Shane.” And you made your way back to the farm, leaving Shane standing alone on the dock.

 

* * * * * * *

 

You didn’t mention that night on the dock again, much to Shane’s everlasting appreciation. Nor did your spontaneous visits diminish. If anything, it felt like your visits grew even  _ more _ frequent. Not only did you seem to join Shane in the saloon nearly every night, but you also popped in to say hello whenever you stopped by Marnie’s for a quick chat or more supplies for your animals.

 

Maybe it was your determination, or maybe that warm summer evening on the dock, but Shane found himself appreciating your company more and more.

 

“Have a good day, Marnie!” You waved goodbye as you made your way out of the house. “See ya at the saloon tonight, Shane?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” He nodded, giving you the tiniest smile in return. You grinned, letting the door swing shut behind you as you ambled back to your farm. As soon as the door shut, Marnie gave Shane a sly smile. “What’s that look?”

 

“When did you two get so close?” She chirped, bustling around the kitchen as she worked.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You know what I mean,” She chuckled. “You’re always together, they’ve always got little gifts for you. Look at you two, making dates at the saloon like a cute little couple!”

 

“Whoa, whoa, WHAT!?!” Shane startled out of his seat, nearly tipping over his drink as he went. “I’m not with- They aren’t- We’re not DATING!”

 

“If you insist, sweetie.” Marnie gently patted his cheek as she walked past. “It’s nice to see you getting so close to someone.”

 

“W-We’re not  _ that  _ close!” He tried to insist. But Marnie just smiled, ambling away to check on the animals. “We aren’t!” He called after her, frowning and shuffling to his room when she didn’t respond. He threw himself onto the bed, rolling over to stare at the dark ceiling. “We really aren’t.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

_ Well he was just hanging around _

_ Then he fell in love _

_ And he didn't know how _

_ But he couldn't get out _

_ Just hanging around _

_ Then he fell in love _

 

_ “Hey, Shane.” _

 

_ Shane’s head snapped up at the sound of your voice. You were standing in the doorway, gently toeing off your shoes before stepping into his room. _

 

_ “Hey, what’s up?” He murmured, watching you slowly shuffle through the darkness of his room to stand by his bed. _

 

_ “Long day,” You sighed, crawling in and snuggling up to him. He rolled onto his side and let you curl up in the crook of his body. “Thanks, babe.” You purred, nuzzling into his neck and placing a series of chaste kisses down the crook of his shoulder. _

 

_ He smiled, casting one of his arms over your side and pulling you closer, letting your legs tangle gently together. “No problem.” _

 

“ **SHANE!** ”

 

Shane startled out of his sleep with a sudden jolt as someone hammered on the other side of his bedroom door. The memory of the dream swirled in his mind and made his stomach clench with a painfully lonely feeling. The bed that he had been so comfortable in up until a moment ago felt so empty now without someone curled up next to him.

 

“ **_SHAAAANE!_ ** ” 

 

“I-It’s open.” He croaked, trying to shake off the empty feeling. The door swung open, letting an arc of light into the room. Jas fumbled along the wall for the lightswitch, filling the bedroom with a harsh glow.

 

“Marnie told me to wake you up.” She skipped into the room, bouncing up to Shane’s bed. “She says you have a  _ daaaate  _ tonight!” she teased. When Shane didn’t respond, she frowned, hopping up onto his bed. “Why are you so grumpy today? It’s just a joke!”

 

Shane sighed, flopping back down. “What if…” he trailed off, gnawing on his lower lip. “What if I  _ did _ have a date tonight?”

 

“Really!?!” Jas squealed, bouncing up and down on his mattress and shaking the whole bed. “Who is it? Tell me tell me tell me!”

 

“I  _ don’t, _ ” he corrected, trying to shush her before Marnie heard, “I’m just going to the saloon. That farmer who lives nearby invited me.”

 

Jas beamed, grabbing onto Shane’s shoulders. “They’re so cool! They brought me a present on my birthday, even! Are you gonna date them? Are you gonna get  _ married _ ?!”

 

“JAS!” Shane flustered, “We aren’t dating, and we definitely aren’t getting  _ married _ !” he hissed, blushing furiously. “Besides, they don’t even like me.” 

 

“....Shane, are you stupid?”

 

“Hey!”

 

“They bring you stuff all the time!” Jas pouted, smacking him on the shoulder. “Whenever they’re here they ask how you’re doing, and they always wanna talk about you! It sounds like they like you to me!” 

 

Shane just stared at her in slack-jawed awe. You liked him? You, the bubbly farmer with the heart of gold who acted like a literal embodiment of sunshine, wanted to bring gifts to and date drunken, grouchy, chicken-loving Shane?

 

“C’mon!” Jas grabbed onto Shane’s sleeve and tugged until he stood up. “You’re gonna go and have an adorable date and it’s gonna be AWESOME and you’re not gonna say no!” She hauled him across the house and to the front door. “Go have fun!” She beamed, shoving him out the door and slamming it shut.

 

“JAS!” He hollered through the shut door. “HEY,  _ JAS _ !” After a moment of silence he sighed, turning away and heading slowly towards the Stardrop Saloon.

 

There was no way, right? There was really no way that someone as bright and pleasant as you could possibly want to spend all your time with him, was there? 

 

… Well, you  _ did  _ bring him a lot of gifts. And you always went out of your way to say hello every morning. And Jas really liked you a lot.  _ And  _ Shane supposed getting to spend time with you more often wouldn’t be too bad.

 

_ “Thanks babe.” _

 

And it would explain  _ that _ . Shane let out an embarrassed groan as he replayed the short dream in his mind. How was he going to talk to you without seeing you curled up in his bed, snuggled gently into his chest?

 

Shane stood at the entrance to the Stardrop Saloon, placing one hand against the door and letting out a slow, shaking breath. Pushing it open with one fluid swing, he stepped into the familiar bar.

 

“Shane, you’re here!” You were already seated at the counter, a drink in your hand and another foaming beer sitting next to you, clearly waiting for his arrival. Next to the beer sat a basket of hot pepper poppers, Shane’s favorite. “I tried out that recipe you sent me! Tell me what you think!”

 

Shane smiled, slipping into the bar and grabbing the stool next to you, reaching into the basket to grab a snack. Maybe you _ did  _ like him as much as you seemed to. And maybe someday, Shane would gather enough courage to ask you how you really felt. But for now? 

 

This was just fine.

  
_ In the middle of summer. _


End file.
